When Problems Occur!
by God of Death's Little Angel
Summary: What happens when Tenchi's daughter needs help from one of his girl's? What kind of help is it that she needs? Read, find out, Review!
1. When Problems Occur!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the other people, oh well L

BY: GOD OF DEATH'S LITTLE ANGEL

:: Walks in, tucks gun back into spandex pants:: 

Heero Yuy: The following is a disclaimer, it lists the reasons why the author, ME doesn't own Tenchi. (OR GUNDAM WING) 

::Walks away when Duo is spotted, smirking goofily::

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the other people, oh well L.After telling you this I see no reason for ANYONE to sue me, plus my money is at a normal high at $0.01, oh well~ I hope that you enjoy my story, and please Review it! 

_Chapter One: It Begins _

_Click, click, click. _

"Washu is the greatest!" A cheered, waving her tiny metal arms in the air, B soon followed her actions. Washu grinned showing her white teeth, then is turned into a deep frown. The small puppets looked over her shoulder and face faulted at what they saw. Then taking the first precautions of what they had been programmed to do, they all shot out of the lab to gather the rest of the family into Washu's lab. Soon all of them were gathered around the red head. 

"What is it that you needed us for Little Washu?" Tenchi asked, prepared to exit the lab in a few seconds notice. His memory didn't fail him, looking around he made sure that none of her tables were waiting to strap him down. Not finding any lurking tables he looked at her.

"Don't worry Tenchi I am not trying to get the sample from you." She said, noticing how he had been looking around. He gave her a sheepish grin at being caught; to make up for it he moved forward a few paces.

"Well what did you call us here for Washu?" Ryoko spat tired of waiting, she had been found on the beam, fighting off a hangover. Last night she had decided to get a little drunk with some sake she had bought. It had been fun, but then of course she didn't remember the whole night and was hoping that she hadn't made a fool over herself. She had finished off four bottles, in a row. (I am sorry but I don't know HOW much she would have to drink SO this so just a guess.) 

"Do you got any pills for a hang over Washu?" moaned Ryoko, inching towards her 'mom'. Rolling her eyes Washu handed her 'daughter' a white pill that said _Drunk?_ Reaching out her hand Ryoko quickly grabbed it. Grinning she thanked her mom and gulped it down. 

"Miss Washu what did you bring us all in her for?" Ayeke asked. 

"I have some news about bringing Mayuka back." Everyone looked at Washu with great interest now, ever since the ordeal with her they had gotten attached to her. The little girl had been sweet; of coarse that was after they found out her REAL story. They had missed a little and wanted her back. 

Tenchi said quickly, very excited at the prospect of getting back his 'daughter "What about it Little Washu, how can we get her back? What needs to be done?" She stepped from one foot to another as if deciding whether or not to tell them. After a few seconds she decided to tell them. Letting out a deep breath she opened her shiny emerald eyes.

"As far as my technology is, I can not for some reason bring her back. Something in how she was created will not let my machines let her go any further. I can only recreate the seed, needed to bring her up. The only thing is that she is a clone or else I could do it, the thing I have is the well a different matter. SO I need a real mom! I need some one to carry her!" 

Sasami asked," What do you mean Washu?" 

Everyone nodded, looking at the scientist. Washu face faulted at this but quickly brought her self back up since she needed an immediate answer. 

"I need to have some one to have her planted in her, like how you would normally have a child, only without the intercourse."  
"Where is the fun in that?" questioned Ryoko, floating on her back looking on pretending not to pay attention. Washu sighed at her daughter's actions. Everyone else sweat dropped at this sentence. 

"What I need to know is who is willing to do it?" Washu said, looking them all in the eyes. They all started think about what it would be like to have a child. They gave skeptical faces but were thinking it over. Out of all of the Ryoko stepped forward first.

" I will, I'll be her mother." Ryoko proclaimed, everyone gasped at this. Shocked that the 'space pirate' would want to willingly give nativity to a child. Ryoko just grinned at their surprise; she was Tenchi's and that is all that mattered to her.This is just one way that she could be closer to 'her' Tenchi. Slipping her arms around Tenchi she whispered something in his ear that made his nose bleed. Laughing at this she was about to say some more things but was interrupted before she could bug 'poor little Tenchi' again, much to Ayeke's relief. 

"Sorry you can't Ryoko." Washu informed shaking her head. Ryoko shook with rage, letting Tenchi go. Then she glared at her 'mom'. 

"What do you mean? I can to! I can handle anything you dish out Washu!" 

She shook her head," You don't understand Ryoko. You can't." Ryoko had by now gotten up in the other women's face to show that she meant business. Her voice shook with ire, as her body racked with intensity, like a cat ready to pounce on her prey.

"Want to tell me why pipsqueak?"

Why can't Ryoko carry Tenchi's child? Is it a good reason? Well find out in the next chapter! I need four reviews before I post it up, yeah that is right I already have it done! I have a lot of the following chapters already done so I NEED REVIEWS! Peace till then.


	2. Who will help?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi people, or Tenchi Muyo in Love people

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi people, or Tenchi Muyo in Love people! WOW I got A LOT of reviews, I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner. A bunch of people asked for this to be a T/R fic, now I am not THAT far in the fic. I may do that, I am sorry if it sounds like he is LEANING towards anyone else in the fic I truly haven't decided yet what it will be! (OK I have but I have to let it unravel some more!) Stay tune and find out what happens next! Please enjoy and review! 

Chapter 2: Who will help?

"I will but you will have to understand it has nothing to do with your personality or your actions." 

Tenchi asked," Then what is it Little Washu?" Sighing she let out a deep moan and Ryoko backed off a little. Then all of them were sitting in desks, kind of like in the Mass episode, only she didn't create the professor outfit and project screen. 

Washu grinned and answered," It is quiet simple actually! Yeah, ya see I didn't want my invention to go off and produce more of itself, so I simply made it impossible for it to reproduce or anything. Sorry Little Ryoko, I didn't think that it was necessary. If you wanted to I could change you so that is would be possible but by then it would be too late for Mayuka, it would take a few days. Any ways that is why you can't be the one." 

"Oh ok." She gulped; the women's face showed great pain. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes at a seconds notice. Ayeke stepped next to her and put an arm around her. Sasami and Mihoshi came up and hugged her very tightly.

"It is ok Ryoko, don't worry too much. I heard from my mother that childbirth isn't the best thing in the world to go though. Actually she said it is the most painful thing ever." This made her a bit happier but she was stilled a little bummed. Heaving a great sigh she shrugged her shoulders. Then plastering a grin on her face she returned to her spunky self. The blonde police officer went back over to her partner while both princesses stayed over by Ryoko. 

"OK well we know that Ryoko is out any other takers?" 

" I will!" Sasami offered, jumping up in glee. 

"Sorry Sasami you are way too young!"

"I guess so." She pouted, hanging her head low. Her pigtails touched the ground, **almost** giving her spilt ends. (I say almost because I don't Sasami fans beating me down.) 

Ayeke said," Don't worry Sasami we need you to keep everything in order around here! You wouldn't want to eat any of my food would?" Then smirking she nodded. An understanding spark in the back of her eyes.

"Ok I guess you are right sister! No offense but even with your lessons from me you still aren't that good of a chef!" She cheered herself up, while her sister sweat dropped at this, knowing full well it was true. Then Washu looked around, trying to find some way to be able to bring back the child. 

Mihoshi suggested," What about Kiyone? She would be a perfect mother!" Kiyone whacked her in the back of the head. A large vein popped up on her forehead, not alone long since four others burst out.  
"It is ok you don't have to worry, with your job it would be impossible for you to carry a child." Washu told her. She let out a sigh, she loved Tenchi really she did but there was some limits to friendship. Kiyone wanted to give birth only to her and her husband's child. You can call her a bitch but that is one of her dreams her whole life. She wasn't about now to give that up, not unless it was the very last chance.

"I will!" Mihoshi said, waving her hand in the air. 

Washu shouted," NO WAY! The way you act like a jinx would kill her! You can **not** carry her." She pouted at this but being herself she perked right up a few seconds later, making you wonder if she had already forgotten. Then she smiled from head to toe, humming the police, police song to herself, confirming the fact that she had forgotten. 

"Why don't you do it Washu?" Ayeke asked, curious to why this woman hadn't wanted to do it herself. She remembered very clearly that Washu had offered to Tenchi before that she would have his baby, plus she had given up her child form, why would she all the sudden not now. 

Washu frowned and looked at the ground then looking at them she started to explain it. Her shoe was scoffing the floor, her hands twiddled with her outfit. 

" I would love to be able to give birth to a child especially Tenchi's at that but I can't." 

"Why not Washu?" inquired the young princess, looking at the small scientist. Washu heaved a sigh and looked at them tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over at a seconds notice.

"Because when I first found out that she needed this I did a test on myself. Willing to help Tenchi in any way possible. Then when the results came back I found out that when I had taken my seed to create Ryoko the rest of my system didn't quite come out unharmed. I had been in a hurry and now have such damage to it that I can't carry a child or even make another one!" With finishing this she had tears soaking her face. Tenchi rushed over to her and wiped the tears off her cheeks, then held her chin in his hands. Patting her back he reassured her that is would be ok, giving her a smile that only Tenchi could pull off. 

"It is ok Little Washu! Don't worry about it! Why don't you just do the test on all the girls and see what you can do? " She nodded and moved on. 

"Is that alright with you girls?" Tenchi asked. Most of them nodded, all but Ayeke. No one noticed that she hadn't nodded and assumed that she had. 

Washu thought,' _Maybe this test will show if I can have a child, my other tests and thoughts might have been wrong. This will be a good chance to see if they were wrong_." 

Ok that is the end of chapter 2! I think I will post the next chapter up right now because I got so many reviews last time! 

Will Little Washu's test of been wrong? Will any of the girls be able to give birth to Tenchi's child? All is coming up in the next chapter so stay tune! (Sorry for these chapters be soooo short! I will try to make them longer!) 


	3. Taking the Test!

Then herding them all further back into her lab Washu brought the girls all over to a medical area

Disclaimer: I don't own them; ya already knew that just reminding you!

Note: Thank you soooo much for you kind reviews! ::Sparkly eyed:: That was just so cool! Ok here is the next chapter, hope ya like it! Please review, enjoy! Peace 

Chapter 3: Taking the Test! 

Then herding them all further back into her lab Washu brought the girls all over to a medical area. Then giving them all a room they went in them. Inside the rooms they had instructions on what they had to do. The rooms were about the size of Tenchi's bathroom, the guy's one not the girl's one. Tenchi sat outside in what seemed like a waiting room. There were some magazines about being a parent so he decided to read some of them. He had gotten though most of them and was reading an article about how you should go about treating your kids when they do something bad when the first person came out. It was Washu. She slowly walked out and shook her head. The test had gone so fast with her since she had made them and knew exactly what to do and didn't have to keep checking the directions. Washu frowned deeply contrasting her normally cheerful face that had a LARGE grin on it all the time.

"I am sorry Tenchi I am not able to give birth to your child." With that she sat down next to him.

"Like I said it is ok Little Washu! You aren't the only one that might be able to not do it! I am sure that one of the girls should be able to deliver to her. When do we need to have the operation?"   
"Well it can wait at lest one more day. With my machines she will be able to wait until then! But after that we need some one to carry her, Tenchi." He nodded understanding what she meant. Then they both waited for the rest of them to come out. Tenchi had two more magazines to finish off before he had read them ALL. Washu brought up her computer and started to type in the information, searching for answers about how she could repair her body. 

**~Two Hours Later~**

Mihoshi and Kiyone walked out next. Shaking their heads they took seats next to Washu. So far it was three down.Tenchi's hopes were down but he put up a phony face so that the other girls wouldn't feel bad. Kiyone started polishing her gun while Mihoshi went on about her Police, Police show. They sat their trying not to pay attention to her.

**~Three Hours After Kiyone & Mihoshi~**

Ryoko stormed out with an angry face. She slammed the door closed to her room, making the thing cave in. It lay in shambles, nothing seem to survive the wrath of Ryoko. 

"It isn't fair! Damn Washu couldn't you just give me what I need? Or is that too tough for you?"

"I can do it for you, it is that it would take more time than we have. Would you like me to go though with you? Would you like to be able to give birth? Fine I'll fix you BUT this MUST COME FIRST! YOU CAN BE FIXED ANY TIME, RIGHT NOW TENCHI'S DAUGHTER NEEDS HELP! SO UNLESS YOU FIND THAT YOU ARE SO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW YOU CAN JUST WAIT!" Everyone sat down; too shocked at what just happened, even Ryoko sat in the seat nice and straight.

Tenchi was thinking'_ Great four down and two more to go._' It wasn't that he didn't love them all it was just that he was really hoping that they actually might be able to help him in a way that no one else could. He knew that they were his only hope; there was no way that anyone normal would understand why they needed to be implanted with his daughter. Nor would they go along with it. The only people he could count on for this were Washu, Ryoko, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeke and Sasami. 

I can't believe it there are only two more people I can count on. One of them isn't even a teenager yet and I am expecting her to give birth to my kid. Not only that but they are both princesses to the strongest empire! Great that is all I need their parents coming down thinking I screwed one of them and not only that but got them pregnant! PLUS I am not even married to any of these girls. It makes me feel really good that I have all these friends that would be willing to do this for me!I just wish there was some way that she could be reborn without having to bother one of them this way!

**~~FIVE HOURS LATER~~**

Another door opened and Sasami walked out. Then she bowed to Tenchi.   
"I am sorry Tenchi I can not give birth to your child. I am unable until I reach the age of marriage and my father gives my husband a key that will allow me to ah carry a child." Patting her in that back he gave her a smile. 

"It is ok Sasami don't worry about! Like Ayeke said we would all die if we had to eat our own cooking! You're like the mom of the house, we're more the kids who can't take care of ourselves yet!" She grinned at this and nodded, taking a seat next to the other girls. All of who for some weird reason or another just couldn't give birth to a child or carry one. Washu had messed herself up during the experiments with Ryoko plus she hadn't given Ryoko the right stuff. Kiyone had way too much stress, and Mihoshi had too small of a bone structure to give birth. (Plus she did have the tendencies to be a jinx a lot.)

Kiyone said," I can't believe that we all got frown faces on our tests!" All of the girls bobbed their heads in agreement.

**~~SIX HOURS LATER~~**

Finally Ayeke walked out of the room. She had a deep grimace on her face and her eyes were gloomy. Then looking up at everyone she sighed. Tenchi got out of his chair and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It is ok Ayeke, none of the other girls can have Mayuka either." Her eyes changed from distress to shock in a mere amount of seconds. She just looked at them all for a few minutes like she was trying to let it sink in, then without warning she cried. Tears fell from her face as she bawled. Her whole body shook from her fit. Her tears soaked her cheeks and cloths. Soon she curled up in a ball on the lab floor.

Everyone was so shocked at what had just happened it took him or her a couple minutes to realize what had just taken place. Not just had a women started to cry but the First Princess Of Jurai was curled up in a ball shedding tears like there was no tomorrow. 

Sasami kneeled down and tried to comfort her sister, but to no avail. She just kept weeping and quivering. 

"Geez princess pull yourself together and stop the water works!" Ryoko spat at her, she was mad too that she couldn't be the one so why should only Ayeke get to have a nervous breakdown? 

"Ryoko that wasn't very nice! You shouldn't be so mean to Ayeke!" Tenchi scolded, shaking his head at her. Ryoko shrugged it off and smiled. 

"Is there something we can do?" Kiyone asked her, trying to be useful. (OK the following dialogue is very simple it goes back and forth with the two GP officers.)

"KIYONE I need your help!"

"What do you need now?"

"I…I my watch it is beeping!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know what to do… please don't be mad at me! WAHAHAHAHHA," wailed her partner. She started to push the blonde out of the lab. Tears pouring out of her eyes, in a way that only she can perform. 

"I am sorry Tenchi but we have got to go! This is an emergency!" 

"Go ahead, I understand it is your job."Tenchi assured. 

Turning back to the first problem he tried to think of something that would make Ayeke stop shivering and crying. Thinking of nothing he just walked over to her. Trying what he thought would make Sasami happy he patted her back. Giving her a hug he tried to calm her down.

"It is ok Ayeke, really! You can stop crying now." She stopped, sniffing she wiped the tears away. He helped her stand up, supporting her small amount of weight on him. Ryoko swished her tail at this back and forth (*She doesn't have a REAL tail it is just a belt on her yellow and blue dress) quickly but said nothing, knowing full well Tenchi was a bit angry with her for what she had said to the princess. 

"Are you okay Ayeke?" asked Sasami softly, a tinge of sadness swept though her at the thought of some one being sad especially some one she cared so much for.

"Yes, I think so. None of the other girls can carry Mayuka, Tenchi?" she answered. Sadness flickered across his face. Then shaking his head he explained.

"No, no one can carry her. They all for some reason are unable." Standing up she sighed then standing up she walked over to Washu and stopped. Tenchi was standing next Washu, across from Ayeke, Sasami next to her sister. Ryoko lay on Tenchi's shoulders, arms across his chest. Blinking slightly, standing up straight the older princess nodded.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Ok that is all for this chapter! Please review, hey if I get five reviews for this I will put the next chapter up sooner. Ok I will put it up as soon as I get the five more reviews! Why did Ayeke nod? What do Kiyone and Mihoshi need to do? Will it be big? What will Tenchi do now? Can Washu invent some new invention to help him out? Stay tune for the next chapter to find out! 


	4. What Will Happen Next?

Chapter4: What Will We Do Next

Chapter4: What Will We Do Next?

Disclaimer: I don't any of them but I think you knew that already didn't you? Yeah I thought so please don't sue! 

NOTE: I think I have enough reviews for this to be posted and if I don't I oh well I am sure you won't mind much, ne? Anyhow for the few, who are reading this, enjoy! (I am working on my sliding doors fic for all the Ryoko fans that were/are reading this! Since I am an A+T this is what I was planning for this story but a lot of T+R fans reviewed me so I WILL write another fic like this where it is R+T but be patient because I had this written before I posted but I will try to get the first chapter up in the other soon! ) Peace

Chapter4: What Will We Do Next? 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

"Ok" Ayeke agreed. 

"Ok What Ayeke?" Tenchi asked he did not understand what she was talking about.   
"Since no one can do it, I will, Tenchi I will carry Mayuka." They all gasped at this. 

"You… You will? Oh my gosh thank you so much Ayeke!" Tenchi thanked, hugging her so tight that is was crushing her.This was a hug that Ayeke/Sasami's mother would be envious of! She gasped as all the air exited her lungs. It felt really good to be that close to the man she loved but her lungs were screaming for air! 

"Tenchi…I can't breath…if you want me to do it…then you're gonna have…to loosen your grip." He let her go, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Hehe... sorry I just got carried away I guess. I didn't hurt you did I?" She shook her head at this as she breathed in deep trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of her. 

"When is it going to happen Washu?" Sasami asked. She was so excited for her sister, and then something hit her, why had Ayeke been crying?

"It can happen a.s.a.p. It all depends on when you want it to." 

"Wait no!" Sasami cried out. Everyone's head snapped to where the littlest of the family (besides the cabbit!) was. 

"What do you mean Sasami?" Tenchi asked. 

"Why were you crying Ayeke? Why would the knowledge that no one else could do this make you sad?" When this information hit the others the agreed. Their gazed wandered from the younger princess to the older one.

Ryoko said," Yeah princess why? All of us would be happy to be able to do this why not you? Come on out with it, NOW!" She looked up at them, shaking her head. She looked on the verge of tears again, her body started to shake again. Tenchi grabbed her and wrapped her in his arms quickly. 

"It is ok, just tell us what it is?"

"No" 

"What? What do you mean Tenchi asked you a question now you answer it or you will have to pay!" Ryoko roared, no body said no to her Tenchi. Ayeke got out of Tenchi's hug, and then she glared at Ryoko. The space pirate brought out her sword it sparked with energy. 

" Go ahead kill me Ryoko just remember I am the only one who can carry her. Killing me is killing her!" After a few seconds of silence the sword disappeared she continued," That is what I thought I have my reasons! I do not ask you things that you want to keep! I will do anything for Lord Tenchi but you cannot force this information out of me! Now Washu lets go do this now." Shrugging her shoulders the small red head started to walk down a path that she had created so the others wouldn't get lost. It took about forty-five minutes but they finally managed to get there.

"Couldn't you just make something to transport you to different places in the lab?" Ryoko spat, bored out of her mind and pissed for having to walk. (I know she can float but I made her walk!) 

"I sit in a chair for weeks at a time getting up to walk is great for me, besides I DO have a transported!" Washu squawked. The rest facefaulted, and sweat dropped. They finally arrived at a large building area. Walking more they went down the halls and such until they got to one of the offices. Opening the door they stepped inside of the small room. 

There was a bed and a small table. There was a small paper-thin dress for Ayeke to change into. It had little crab designs all over. Pulling a curtain up she took all her cloths off and piled them up in a neat folded mound. Soon she moved the curtain. The white paper-thin dress wasn't doing very good at restraining her body. Blood dripped from Tenchi's nose as he quickly looked away. 

"OK well this should just take a few seconds but would Ryoko and Sasami please leave?" Washu asked them turning towards them in her nurse outfit.When she had changed into it was anyone's guess. At first Ryoko was about to disagreed but seeing the look on Tenchi's face she decided against it and teleported herself and Sasami into the kitchen.

"I asked them to leave and I would ask Tenchi the same thing but it is his daughter. Ayeke I need to scan you with this and then I will stick a needle though you abdomen and plant her inside you, ok? Do you understand?" Washu explained, picking up a scanner. 

"Yes I do, go ahead I am ready for this." Ayeke said, Tenchi reached over and gave her hand a tight squeeze and held on it. 

Washu took the scanner and punched a few buttons on it. Making a few beeping sounds as it ran over the mother to be's body collecting data. A long roll of paper came out one end as Washu started to read it, making small noises of approval. Hitting another button a light green neon light came out and started to scan her some more, collecting all sorts of data about her body and medical past. Finally after a few more minutes she was done and switched the scanner off.

The doctor/scientist the reached over to a near by table and picked up a rather large needle. Then pushing up part of the bottom of the dress Washu held the needle over her. With his extra hand Tenchi wiped the blood from his nose. Focusing his sight on her stomach he yelled at himself for being such a henti. The needle was plunged into her soft skin, making her grip on Tenchi's free hand tenser. Finally Washu pulled the dress back down, much to Tenchi's relief. 

"Ok, you are done! Now you should be careful and not too much work! You don't want to miscarriage her." Washu instructed, pulling the rubber gloves off her hands. They made a snapping sound as they let go of her skin, tossing them into the trashcan she turned towards them. 

Tenchi asked," Hey Washu how long will Ayeke carry her? Is it like a normal nine months?" 

"Nine months? This is going to happen for nine months? I thought this would only last three like a normal Jurain birth!" Ayeke yelped. 

"It only takes threes months on Jurai?" Tenchi inquired. That was a shocker, he had never heard of such a thing, of course you really don't ask any of the girls or their parents how long it would take for something like that to happen.

"Well it will take six months, since the child is partly Jurain and part of her comes from earth! Don't worry Ayeke it wont be that bad."(1) AN 

"Some how I am doubting that, but I shall continue any how. What will the symptoms be?"   
"Well in about two months you should start to get sickness, in the third month is will be either too hot or too cold and in your fifth months you should be getting cravings that will last until the end. Well I need to get started on Ryoko being able to give birth so send her in so I can have a little chat with my daughter." Nodding they both walked out in silence. Pushing the light brown door open both of them stepped outside. Sasami rushed out to Ayeke, hugging tightly. 

"OH Ayeke are you ok? I was so worried!" Sasami inquired. 

"Yes I am fine Sister, please your kinda hurting me." Ayeke said, Sasami let her go and smiled. (Man what is it with all of them hugging her too hard?) 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Really, well I am going to go make dinner." With that the little girl raced off to the kitchen with a certain cabbit following close behind. Walking into the living room they both spotted Ryoko sitting hunched over something on 'her' beam. 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi called. She spun around and looked down.

"Oh my Tenchi what is it darling?" 

"Miss Ryoko, Miss Washu wishes to speak to you about the operation that you desired to have." 

"Oh, that. Fine." Ryoko glided into the lab door, sighing. 

"Well I got to go practice with grandpa but tell Sasami that I'll be home for dinner."

"Yes Lord Tenchi." He walked out of the house, headed towards his practice area.

Letting out a sigh Ayeke went over to the computer to see if any messages had come from home or Kiyone and Mihoshi. Her slender fingers tapped on the keyboard like lighting. Soon a window came up and blinked. It read 'K smiling Ayeke dragged the mouse over and double clicked on the item. The box open to reveal a video email from the two Galaxy Police Officers. 

Both waved at the camera. 

Mihoshi greeted gleefully," Hi guys! I just wanted say hi because it is my turn to be steering this ship!"

"You're not steering it?" Kiyone sputtered. The blonde grinned, waved and went back over to the driving area. Kiyone mumbled something under her breath and then looked up smiling. 

"Hey guys, we just wanted to know what happened about Tenchi's daughter! Hopefully some one can do it! Send us some mail as soon as possible! We will open the link GI-203-98H-0159-JK6 for you guys to send us email. Both of us have a weeklong patrol, it seems that some one back at head quarters thinks we aren't working hard enough so we get this 'nice long patrol'; anyhow you can reach at that line. Bye!" Kiyone informed. The video email flickered and went out. The screen went blank.

Ayeke faintly smiled and opened up the link to send them a message about things. Instead of a vid link like they had used she decided to use the thing that Tenchi called 'email' for them. 

Dearest Kiyone and Mihoshi, 

Thankfully some one can be able to carry Tenchi's daughter! I know that you must be relieved, so it everyone here. I am sure that you must be wondering who it is that will be doing this task. It would be me, Ayeke. I know that it is a big surprise but please if my parents send an email or anyone with Jurai asks please do not tell them. I am sure that Kiyone you understand why, you are very familiar with my ah situation as first princess of Jurai. 

I am so sorry that you must spend an entire week up in space. We all shall greatly miss you until you return. If you wish I could send a letter to my parents about it and I am sure that they could do something for you. Just give me the word and it shall be done. I wish you were both here, I will take care of the garden for us this week don't worry and I'll tape your show for you Mihoshi so don't worry about missing it! I hope to see you soon. 

With all our and my love, 

Ayeke, and family 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Well how do you like it? I normally just have the GP officers go away and you won't hear about them for the rest of the stories but I thought that maybe they should have at least a small part of this! Tell me what you think! Please review! I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can! Peace 

(1) Ok I know that she is like wolverine or something but hell I am too lazy to take my DVD and watch the whole movie so that I can find out what she is! You understand ok?


	5. What Are They Up To?

Author: God Of Death's Little Angel 

Author: God Of Death's Little Angel 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Tenchi people, quick rubbing it in! 

IMPORTANT: Hey they were gathered at 4AM that morning. (It was a 16 hour wait to see who could carry Mayuka so I thought I would tell you that it is now 8PM in there time!) 

Note: Hey I am SO sorry for this taking forever to come out but my school started last week plus I have a church thing I have to go to every week day morning so I will be busier than normal, plus I am in marching band and on the Tennis team. ^.^; what can ya do? Anyhow I am getting my OWN computer, ok so it is my brother's old one; but anyhow I will have more time to type some my chapters and stories will be coming out sooner but hey I'm a freshman give me a break. The whole high school thing so it will take a while, I guess. Anyhow the four most important things: Read, Enjoy Review and Peace 

Chapter 5: What Are They Up To? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sasami made a grap for some carrots only to grasp air. Looking down at the basket she noticed that it was empty. 

"Ryo-oki! You know you shouldn't spoil your appetite like that!" complained the pint sized cook. 

Shaking her head at the cabbit's actions she slipped some shoes on to go out to the vegetable shed. Trudging over to the wood hut she stopped in front of the door. Placing a gentle hand on the handle she slid the door open. Sunlight seeped into the dark room around the princess's shadow. Walking deeper into the shed she turned on a light. The shadows shrank back against the walls. Rushing forward the small brown blur of a cabbit snatched a carrot between its teeth and ran out of the shed to enjoy the treasure elsewhere. Shaking her head at the actions, Sasami grabbed some vegetables that would be needed for the next meal. Walking out of the dark hut she flicked off the lights and swung the door shut. 

She plodded back into the kitchen to wash off the food she just collected. Turning on the hot water she ran them under it. Steam rose out of the sink from the incredibly hot water. If swept the dirt away off the veggies. Satisfied that the food was clean enough to be edible she turned off the water and set them down on the counter. Picking up a knife she chopped the carrots, celery and other veggies with such accuracy that they flew into the heated pan that lay on the burner. A sizzling sound came from the stove. Pouring something into the bowl she started to prepare the following feast.

It was sure to be her best one yet. She was so happy that her sister was going to be able to help that she at some extra vigor to her normal pace, insuring that it would be a grand gorge. Of course having the talents of her mother in the kitchen never ceased to amaze all the people living in the house. 

Washu was working on some new inventions, really ideas for them. Right now she had a huge inventor's block. She just couldn't seem to find a way around it. She had even used an idea that Mihoshi had come up with; but then again peanut butter just wasn't made to be turned into hyper battery stimulate for her time transporter. So far she was sitting in front of her computer. Some small red crabs scuttled across the screen, as her screensaver. She leaned forward slightly, lethargic from analyzing all the data the girls unknowingly gave her from their tests. 

Suddenly an idea came to her, Washu's neon green eyes lighting up as if they were an earth light bulb. The small scientist raced her fingers across the keyboard in a mad attempt to record her idea down and how it would be possible. A large hole appeared right in front of her face, out came the materials that she would need to create her new invention. 

Ryoko was floating slowly to the area that her 'mother' was at. Rows of tanks gave off a weird glow, large animals floated around in their bowls. She waved as she crossed the mass tank. The small brown balls froze what they were doing and wandered over to her in their tank. Blink their eyes a few times the started to form into a man, waving their/his hand back at her, like when her sister came in front of the same tank. (Her sister is Ryo-oki. )As soon as she walked past the tank though all of the mass stopped and went back to floating around in the container, minding their own business. 

"Washu! Where are you?" Ryoko roared, tired of walking around in the massive lab. A large door sized rectangle appeared before her. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped into the area to be transported to the area where her mom was. She fell four feet from the ground and landed on her face, at the feet of her 'mother'.

"Let me guess, you want the operation?" Washu questioned, not turning around on her pillow. The small pink head kept typing on her holo computer, numbers, letters and pictures flying from the screen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenchi flew though the air attacking the small block that seemed to soar through the air. He enjoyed thinking that he was giving it the power to fly, seeing it ascend the blue sky gave him a satisfied feeling deep inside. He had grown up so much from when he had started this. 

Heck he had grown up so much from when the girls had been here. Each female giving him help in anyway possible. They loved him so much, it was kinda hard for your ego not to inflate. 

_There is no other guy out there quite like me. Isn't that one of them said to me once? It is really a compliment coming from them, I mean all these women have so much to offer besides their appearances. They could have any male on any planet. Washu is a genius after all, always helping out some one in the family when they have a problem that would be impossible to solve without her. Kiyone always seems to keep a straight head in times of danger, plus she is extremely hard working. Mihoshi has got to be one of the luckiest people in the whole world, plus her grandfather is the top man at the Galaxy Police. Then there is Sasami,she is so understanding for some one of her age; and the kid is connected to a goddess! Ryo-oki can transform into a ship, if you ever wanted to go somewhere she is always there. Then there is Ayeke, she is the FIRST princess of the most powerful empire in the whole universe; if she doesn't have connections I'm not sure who does. Man I just don't want to have to choose from them all. Yet some times I feel like I have already. Whenever I am with one of them I get different feelings. I mean Sasami is the little sister I never had and…_

"TENCHIIII stop slacking!" screeched an elderly voice. Tenchi froze at the familiar voice and started to practice his swordplay. 

_How does grandpa do that?_

Tenchi got back to work hitting the block with more vigor, he was just so happy that his daughter would be able to be born. He had been scared for sixteen straight hours. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mihoshi snoozed peacefully as her partner typed an email. She had to write it for a person at head quarters; no it was not a business letter but more of a 'personal' letter to head quarters. 

Kiyone had FINALLY found time in her busy schedule to GET a boyfriend. It was a miracle and she was keeping it to herself. If she told anyone at home the poor guy wouldn't get an ounce of sleep. Washu would look up his past, Ayeke would look up his heritage, Ryoko would try to beat him in a fight, Tenchi would get protective of her, Mihoshi would screw it up, the only one she could trust might be Sasami but the girl was an adolescent. She loved all of them, but right now it was hard enough to find some one that could with stand _her_ personality let alone her 'family's' personalities, which any normal or sane person wouldn't. 

~~~~~~~~

She had met the person during her last time that she had to report into headquarters. They had been going out every now and then but it was a better relationship then anything else she would find. After giving her report she bumped into a man walking out an office also. They both ended up going to get a drink at the same place and got a little drunk. Kiyone had woke up the next morning sleeping in some one else's bed, in some one else's ship. At first she had thought she had gotten raped and started to cry when the person next to her woke up. Rubbing his head because he had downed some more liquor than his partner that night. 

"What are you doing in my bed? And who are you?" the guy asked, noticing the lack of clothing he grabbed his pillow and covered himself, blushing lightly. 

"oh" 

After that she started to talk with the guy and found out that under the laws of his race that they would have to end up getting married if anyone found out that …the little incident…had happened. Both of them were a bit work crazy so they decided to discuss the details about this later. After that both of the GP officers kinda hit it off. 

Kiyone wondered out loud," I wonder what kind of wedding dress I would get? What did I just say? Oh my god, do I really want to marry this guy? Is he the right man for me? I have never really thought about it. After the first time we woke up next to each other we really never did discuss anything about getting married. I wonder if he wants to?" Questions just shot through her head, whizzing by just stopping long enough to be noticed. A blush came to her face every now and then as they shot by. 

Mihoshi mumbled something in her sleep and then turned over. Reminding Kiyone that she still had her job to do. Writing this email would have to wait until she could find some personal time to fill in her boyfriend on what she had been doing lately. Putting the data for the letter back into her personal computer she went to the front driving area to look and see if any vessels had been spotted in the area. A beeping sounded and a letter from Jurai's Royal family popped up.

~~~

Well that is all for this chapter, so for it being so short but I am trying to get these things out sooner so they might be a bit shorter. I will try to get another chapter out within the next two weeks but it is looking doubtful. Maybe I 'might' be able to if I really try. Hey if you want that to happen then I am going to need to get some more reviews! Ya! 

What will happen next? What is everyone doing to keep himself or herself busy? Will Ryoko do? What is the letter about from the princesses' parents about? 


	6. Cool Down!

**Chapter 6: Cool Down!**

Disclaimer: Never did own anything cool! So I won't pretend that TM is mine.

Note: Sorry for this taking so long to come out I have been working on some other stories to even them out. I will be working on this and the sliding doors on a bit more so you will see those chapters out soon. Anyhow if you would like to tell me what you think should happen next, like advents that should take place feel free. I have a basic idea of what I want to happen but trust me I would love to hear what anyone thinks! Duomaxwellheeroyuy0102@yahoo.com 

 Read, Enjoy, Review and Peace! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6: Cool Down!**

   Tenchi was exhausted; he had just spent the last hour hitting a block of wood, without taking a break the whole time. When his grandfather had finally told him that he was allowed to stop he collapsed on the ground, sucking in as much air as he possibly could. Yosho turned him over so that he was sprawled out on his back, his lungs heaved up and down, causing oxygen to get to his lungs faster. Tenchi's face was beat red, the blood rushed all around his body, faster than any normal earthlings ever could. Finally after ten minutes of being paralyzed with exhaustion he could be pulled up onto his feet leaning heavily on his grandpa. As he finally got his wind back he started towards the house for dinner, Yosho headed back up to the shrine and told Tenchi to tell Sasami that he would not require dinner tonight. 

     The second princess of Jurai smiled broadly. She had just finished putting the last touches on dinner. It was a marvelous feast fit for the emperor of Jurai. Not that he would eat something that she had made since it was not the duty of the second princess of Jurai to cook. It had taken some time but she had finally finished what was so far her best meal yet. The small child was beaming with pride and couldn't wait for everyone to come and enjoy her art.

    Mihoshi smiled in her sleep, it was so great being partners with the teal haired female. Even if she did tend to yell at her a lot, but her grandfather had always said the more some one yelled the more they like you…or something of that nature. It was a while back when she was a little girl, around Sasami's age. Turning on her back she fell into a deeper sleep. 

       Kiyone froze she couldn't just leave the letter there blinking and she would fired if they found out that she didn't answer them or was not doing her duty. It was a lose, lose situation. Letting out a deep sigh she moved the cusor over and click on the vid link. 

  A blue head appeared, after a moment the GP officer realized that is was Sasami's mother. She looked up and smiled. The second queen of Jurai waved at her, similar to what you would expect of a five year old.

    "Hello! I am vexed about the welfare of my two daughters, and the others." She asked in a calm voice.

    Kiyone swallowed, she couldn't just out right lie to her face/computer screen; but then again Ayeka had asked her not tell her parents about Tenchi's child. She fully knew why the princess had to keep it a secret too. Anyone would be able to understand the position that the first princess was in, well if they knew the laws Jurains' had over their royalty. Although she didn't want to put her job on the line she was going to have to, for her family. They were the only people she had left that she loved.

       "No your Highness, nothing to report. Everything is fine in the Sol system. No need to worry over anything." The second queen nodded her head and then opened her mouth to ask something that would give Kiyone a bad case of guilt for the rest of her life. The teal haired female would never forget the next few seconds.

     "Oh well how is Tenchi's child? I heard that Washu was ah helping her back into the world again. I'm not too sure if her machines can do it but if anyone can it would be that pink haired lady!" she said with cheer, her eyes wide and joyful. She was being very casual with the GP officer, so Kiyone figured that no one was with her. The only time that she had ever heard of Jurain Royalty being this casual was when they were alone with just their family or close friends.

   "Ah yeah you know her always working away at something. If you could let me go your Highness I have to complete something for head quarters." Kiyone lied, twisting her hands under her seat. If the queen took it as rude she could have her 'taken care of'. This would affect her chances of ever getting a promotion.

   "Oh yes of course. Well have Ayeka and Sasami write me back with that ah email thing! Give everyone a hug for me and tell'em I love them! Thank you First Class Galaxy Police officer Kiyone!" With that the screen went blank and Kiyone rested her head on the dashboard. That would be something that would change her life forever. What had just taken past in the past forty five seconds would shape the Galaxy Police officer for the rest of the time she remained alive. 

      Ayeka sat down in a chair and started to pet Ryo-Oki, the small cabbit purred in response to the treatment. She seamed to have a sixth sense that Ayeka was caring for something precious. When the princess's hand stopped moving over the cabbit's fur it looked up at her with wide innocent yellow eyes for the reason that the petting season had ended.

             "Ryo-Oki do you think that you could get my knitting supplies for me?" she asked, smiling softly at her. Giving a positive miya the tiny cabbit left the warm lap she had occupied. 

  Rushing up the stairs the brown blur whammed right into the door of Ayeka and Sasami's room. Shaking her head she leapt at it once again and this time phased through it. Looking around the dark room she spotted the log container that she stored her knitting material in. Leaping up onto the dresser she rolled it onto the ground. Changing into toddler form she picked it up and rushed down the stairs again, bumping into the door only once. Reaching the expecting women she miya'd and purred as she was patted on the head. 

    "Thank you, here you go sweetie!" Ayeka cooed, handing her a carrot to munch on. She greedily accepted it and started to munch on it at once. Smiling at her antics Ayeka pulled out some yarn and knitting needles out of the log storage unit and started on a new project.

 That is all for this chapter, email me with what you feel should happen next. Three more reviews and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get them! Anyhow sorry for this taking so long to get out. Peace


End file.
